Our Happily Ever After
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: After Wendella discovers she's is pregnant she is devastated. But a visit from Melchior changes everything... Melchior/ Wendella, obviously. Please R&R


Wendella was a wreck. She spent the days crying and self-loathing. For soon, she'd have to give up her unborn child. Melchior's and her child. She never meant to get pregnant. She never even knew that was how one _got _pregnant. She never stopped blaming her mama for it. She was young. Too young to have a child, or so her mother said. But Wendella didn't see the problem. Being a young mom only meant she got to meet her child earlier. But she never would get the chance to meet her child. Not in this life, anyways.

On the day set for the abortion, Wendella heard a knock on her window. She jumped both from fear and excitement. She thought maybe it would be one of her friends that see hasn't seen since she went to the doctor. Oh how she missed them. She was surprised because when she looked at the window she didn't see Thea or Martha standing there. It was Melchior.

She ran to the window as fast as she could. Her hands were fumbling with the lock so it took her a minute to open it.

"Melchi! What are you doing here? And shouldn't you be at the Reformatory?" She asked kindly.

Melchior shrugged. "Wasn't my style. Besides, I wanted to see you." He answered.

Wendella felt her cheeks get hot. She smiled, as she almost completely forgot her current situation.

"Well I'm glad to see you. Would you like to come in?" She asked.

Melchior thought about it for a moment. He hadn't been in a girls room since they were children. When him and the other children would go and play pirates at Ilses house when it was raining. And after what had just happened it wouldn't be good for either him or Wendella if anyone saw him there. But he was already in enough trouble from running away from the Reformatory. What's a little more punishments?

"I'd love to." Melchior responded.

Wendella moved out of the way to let Melchior into her room. Melchior climbed through the window.

Wendellas room was small. It had room for only a bed, a rocking chair, a small table, and a dresser. The walls were a pretty shade of light purple. It smelled like flowers due to a vase filled with wild flowers Melchior couldn't name. The flowers were picked a few days ago and were already beginning to decay.

Wendella walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her, signaling Melchior to sit down as well. Which he did.

"So how are you?" Melchior asked in hopes to start a conversation.

Wendella almost laughed. The polite answer is "good". But she was pregnant and 14. She was sure that didn't fall under the category "good".

"Not very well." she responded.

"And whys that?" Melchior looked concerned.

And thus the moment had come. Wendella thought her heart might fly out of her chest, it was beating so fast.

"Well, you see, Im, ah, pregnant." She said quietly.

Melchior just stared at the floor. _pregnant. Shes pregnant. With my child. Well, we're screwed. _

_ M_elchior was having a hard time wrapping his brain around what he'd just heard.

"Pregnant?" He repeated as if he had to hear himself say it to believe it.

Wendella nodded. She chanced a glance at Melchior. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face bearded no emotion.

"how did you find out?" He asked.

Wendella was surprised. She had expected Melchior to scream or cry or run out the window or do something drastic. Not ask that.

"Well, I felt sick one day so my mama sent me to the doctor and he told us." She answered.

Melchior nodded and looked up from the floor at Wendella.

"So, when are you due?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know. My mama didn't really ask. We don't plan on the child living that long." She answered. She could fell tears pulling on her eyes.

"Why wouldn't it make it that long?" He was beyond confused.

"Well, my mama is making me get an abortion." By the end of the sentence she erupted in tears. Melchior wrapped his arms around her in hopes to comfort her.

He started to get mad. He could understand Frau Burgman getting upset about Wendella but an abortion? To him that was unacceptable. He was thinking that only because it was his child. A week or so ago he might have been open minded about it. But even thatwas stretching it.

"Is there anyway we could change her mind?" He asked.

Wendella shook her head. "Probably not. If anyone knew I lost my virginity before I got married.." she trailed off.

Melchior perked up with an idea. "Wendella, what if you were married?" He asked Excitedly.

"I'm not sure I follow." Wendella responded.

"What if we told your mother we're getting married?" he suggested.

"But we're only fourteen. Is it even legal?" She wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Come on, Wendella, it's the only chance we have at saving our child." As he said this Melchior put his hands on her stomach.

Wendella thought about this for a moment. It certainly was a peculiar idea. Probably the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard. She was almost certain her mama Would never go for that idea. But it could be the thing that saved their child. And at this moment, she'd try just about anything to save it. Even though she was embarrassed to be pregnant she was still a mother-in a way. And a mother loves her child. Wendella was no exception.

Wendella smiled and nodded. "We could try that." She said.

After talking for a few more minutes, Melchior left so Wendella could talk to her mother. She told Frau Bergman that the reason she was pregnant was because she had plans to get married to Melchior. Believe it or not, Frau Bergman bought it.

Wendella was so excited to go outside and tell Melchior who was hiding in a bush outside her window. The two were so excited. They'd be getting married. Wendella couldn't believe it. The couple went to the lake hand-in-hand and discussed baby names the rest of the day.

**there you go! My happy version of Spring Awakening were no one dies. I know the part with Wendella and Melchior could have been better but that was all I could think of. **

**It made me happy to write it and I hope it made you happy to read it. Please leave a review to tell me. Please? It only takes like two seconds and it would make me very happy :) Who knows. I might continue it if persuaded. **


End file.
